NXT: January 13, 2016
Match Results Other Events Note: For any events involving promos or verbal interactions of any kind, pleas refer to the "Promos/Verbal Interactions" section below. *(After the first match) Matt Sydal is interviewed backstage. *(After the second match) The Young Bucks cut a promo from the announcer's table, announcing that General Manager William Regal put them and Gold and Stardust in a tag team title match the next week. *(Before the third match) Corey Graves and Doc Gallows come out to the ring, where Graves cuts a promo. This prompts PJ Black to come out and cut a promo of his own. After PJ Black's promo, Jimmy Havoc comes out with tape around his ribs and abdomen to be ringside for Black during the match. *(After the fourth match) Paige comes out on the ramp after Asuka's victory against Sasha Banks, and sarcastically slow-claps. Asuka stares at Paige, seemingly unphased, before Paige leaves. *(After the fifth match) After Sami Zayn's victory over Konnor, Viktor quickly rushes the ring and grabs Sami before he can escape. Him and Konnor proceed to beat Zayn down, hitting him with the Fall of Man before Kevin Owens comes out. Owens hits Zayn with a pop-up powerbomb, before dragging him onto the apron. Owens attempts to perform a package piledriver onto the apron on Zayn, but Finn Balor comes out and wards Owens' attack off. Owens and the Ascension brawl with Balor into the crowd, easily outnumbering him. After this, Corey Graves and Doc Gallows converge in the ring on a dazed Sami Zayn. Gallows hits Zayn with the 12th Step, before Graves locks him in the Lucky 13. Jimmy Havoc and PJ Black come out to the ring to try and stop Graves. Black grabs Gallows' feet from outside, preventing him from stopping Havoc, who enters the ring and wards Corey Graves off. Gallows turns away from the center of the ring to try and focus on Black, but Havoc quickly hits him with an Acid-Rainmaker. As Corey Graves tries to make his escape up the ramp, William Regal appears and hits him from behind, before cutting a promo. Promos/Verbal Interactions *'Matt Sydal's interview:' (Tom Phillips talking) "Mr. Sydal, we just saw you put Heath Slater away in convincing fashion. Can I get your thoughts on being here and being able to wrestle in NXT?" (Matt Sydal talking) "Tom, I've been wrestling all over America for the better part of fifteen years now, and I have to say I'm damn glad to be in NXT right now. I've had a history here in the WWE, but left in pursuit of greener pastures. Now that I've honed my craft fighting in other companies and become reborn, in a sense, I think it's safe to say I'm ready to begin wrestling right here in NXT." *'The Young Bucks' promo: '(Nick talking) "What was that? Yoou two could barely beat these losers, Enzo and Cass." (Matt talking) "Enzo is the last person on the entire roster I'd think of as a 'certified stud,' but that's besides the point." (Nick talking) "What matters is that William Regal put us in a tag team title match with you two for the week after the Rmulbe, and you not only aren't walking away as the champions, but you won't be walking away at all." (Matt talking) "After we're done with you, you'll both be too ashamed to ever show up in NXT again." *'Corey Graves' promo: '"You all keep asking me to explain my actions last week, but there's nothing to explain. I paid Doc Gallows to help me retain my title. Do you all think I'm so naive that I don't see the truth? You would all do the same thing if any of you were good enough to be champions, but that would be ridiculous. If any of you were good enough to be champions, you wouldn't be working jobs you hate for the sake of surviving. You can't understand the struggles of a champion because none of you can ever be one." *'PJ Black's promo: '"Woah woah woah, what's this about these people not being 'good enough' to be champions? Corey, you don't seem to realize that if any person tries hard enough and takes the necessary risks, they can become a champion. Taking risks is what this business is all about; a concept you don't seem to understand. You'd prefer to attack people from behind and cheat to win, instead of taking a chance and depending on your own skill. That being said, I'm out here because I was told I have a match with Doc Gallows. Because I know about your guys' history of cheating, I have a certain someone to help even the odds." *'William Regal's promo: '"Corey Graves, up until now I've tried to be the unbiased General Manager that a show like this needs, but after seeing all these attacks you've perpetrated unceremoniously and indiscriminately, I've decided enough is enough. Come the Royal Rumble, you and I are going to have a one on one match. Your friend here, Doc Gallows, will not be allowed at ringside. It'll be just you and me, and I'll be damned if you walk away unscathed." Major Developments *Matt Sydal debuts in a winning effort against Heath Slater *Goldust and Stardust will challenge the Young Bucks for the tag team championships in two weeks *Doc Gallows makes his in-ring debut, defeating PJ Black *Asuka advances to the finals of the NXT Women's Championship tournament *William Regal announces that he will fight Corey Graves at the Royal Rumble Category:NXT Category:Episode